Turn X
How Turn X joined the Tourney Excavated on the moon's Mountain Cycle, the Turn X is the "brother" unit of the SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam, and it is piloted by Gym Ghingham in C.C. (Correct Century) 2345. The Turn X features a head mounted cockpit ("X-top"). As a combat unit, the Turn X was more than a match for any contemporary or excavated suit, including the Turn A itself. Featuring performance that equals or even surpasses that of the Turn A, it was a formidable match for the already impressive Turn A. The Turn X's construction allowed it to have a set of detachable body bits (most equipped with mega particle cannons), with each one functioning as individual weapons controlled by a powerful Psycommu System. Furthermore, the Psycommu System that the Turn X uses is also known to be able to monitor vital reactions and energy wavelengths. The Turn X mounts various weapons, including a "Carapace" Weapon Platform backpack which holds a 3-tube missile launcher, bazooka, and beam rifle. Furthermore, the Turn X features the Destruction Manipulator instead of a standard manipulator for its right hand. The Destruction Manipulator is a versatile weapon that can function as a beam cannon or beam saber. In addition, the Turn X also has an "Power Drainer," a strange armament located on the unit's chest piece which allows the Turn X to literally drain the energy of other mobile suits. Furthermore, the Turn X features the devastating and infamous Moonlight Butterfly. In C.C. 2345, the Turn X only had the sufficient amount of energy for the usage of Moonlight Butterfly but lacked both the nanomachines and the program to use it. Contrarily, the Turn A did not possess sufficient amount of energy to activate the Moonlight Butterfly. Although the Turn X possesses nanomachines like its brother unit, the Turn A, the exact capabilities of its nanomachines are unknown. Using the breakaway factor, Gym Ghingham uses the Turn X to travel to the time of Avatar Yangchen. To provoke an all-out war, he kills Yangchen's mother and frames it on the other nations. Gym seeks to prove how fighting is more fun than simulations. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Turn X holds its beam sword behind it. After the announcer calls its name Turn X separates its arms and fires beams, then does the Shining Finger attacks as the camera zooms, then Gym Ghingham says "Today, I am feeling GOOD WITH A CAPITAL G!" Special Moves Triple Laser Projection System (Neutral) Fires a single yellow beam from the Triple Laser Projection System via right hand. 3 can be fired in a row. Shining Finger (Side) Throws a punch with the left hand, then charges its right hand and causes an explosion. Stingray Wing (Up) Body parts spin around it in a circle as Turn X rises into the air. All-range Laser (Down) Body parts fan out in front of Turn X and each fire a different beam. Erupting Shining Finger (Hyper Smash) Fires a large red cone of energy forward which tends to drag the enemies closer while Ghingham says "Go ahead and die!" Eight seconds later, it will finish by lifting an enemy up and sparking a large Shining Finger explosion. Bloody Siege (Final Smash) Ghingham announces "Like that?! Are ya having fun yet?!" then the body parts whirl around Turn X in a huge, highly-steerable whirlwind. Victory Animations #Turn X sends its arms and legs whipping forward before they go back to it and Ghingham says "Actual battles are so much more fun than the simulations!" #Turn X shoots a missle out of its left arm, then circles its body parts around it while Ghingham says "That's the different between a hired gun and the product of a 2500 year warrior lineage!" #Turn X shoots laters in all directions and does two slinging kicks, then a Shining Finger then Ghingham says "We put our lives on the line to protect the circle of life! Ha ha ha!" On-Screen Appearance Turn X forms up part by part at its starting point then Ghingham says "All systems are go! The Turn X shall send you to your graves!" Trivia *Turn X's rival is the Air Nomad Avatar who came before Kuruk, Yangchen. *Gym Ghingham shares his English voice actor with Suezo and Duo Maxwell (in all his Mobile Suits). *Gym Ghingham shares his Japanese voice actor with Zato-1, the Forbidden Beast Eddie, Shingo Yabuki, Jade Curtiss, Klein, Iron Nick (Chunin Nick Uchiha in Japan), Lunarre, Milliardo Peacecraft (in all his Mobile Suits), Mu La Flaga (a.k.a. Neo Roanoke in all his Mobile Suits), Seifer Almasy, Rei, Dio Brando, Young Dio, Erron Black, Diego Brando, Mr. Mime, Sasuke Sarutobi, Lon'qu, Bugaboom, Aokiji, Dusty, King Bob-omb, 4-LOM, Brawl Europe, Moe Doodle, Fredward Jones, Heracross, Abomination, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Juubei Kazeki, Ran Fujimiya, Pentagon, Johann Faust XIII, Duke B. Rambert and the Masked Lumen. *Gym Ghingham shares his French voice actor with Amuro Ray (including all his Mobile Suits), Alfred, Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), Apachai Hopachai, Claudio Serafino, Whitesnake, C-Moon and Anthony X (Buccellati in Japan). *Gym Ghingham shares his German voice actor with Shachi, Grey Gargoyle, Tatsumi Oga, Yamato Kikkawa and Johnny Cage. *Gym Ghingham shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Garuda, Takeda Takahashi, Roger Jr., Light Yagami, Snipe Anteator, Ichimatsu, Heero Yuy (in all his Mobile Suits), Ru Kain (in the SPT-ZK-53U Zakaal), Roy Bromwell and Arslan. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Mecha characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters